Am I Perfect Yet?
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Blaine breaks up with Sam after the black haired teen hooked up with Kurt, when he supposed to be on a date with the blonde. But now, he has no idea what damage he has done to Sam. The blonde does damage of his own, too, but it's to himself. He thinks the breakup was his fault. Warning: Eating Disorder and Self-Harm.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam rolled over in bed and shook out his messed up blonde hair, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning, sweetie. I just came to make sure you were awake, and it looks like you have a serious case of the bed head.", said Katie, Sam's Mom, as she walked into her son's room and sat down on the bed beside him. She began to gently rub his back to wake him up since he was usually a slow riser in the morning. "Good morning to you, too.", replied Sam as he smiled up at her before he sat up in bed and wrapped her in a hug. Morning hugs were something that always happened in the Evans' household, whether you were family or a friend you got hugged. "Get ready for school, your Dad'll drop you off since I'm heading in for an early meeting with my boss. I love you, see you tonight.", said Katie as she walked out of the room and made her down the stairs. The blonde rolled out of bed and quickly made it before he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of loose fitting jeans. He was about to reach for his shirt when his phone rang with the name Blaine glowing on the screen.

_Good morning, Blaine. How are you this morning? _

_**Morning, Sam. I'm fine. How are you? **_

_I'm good. Hey, you wanna meet up at Lima Bean and grab some coffee before class? _

_**Sure. Sure. That sounds good. But, um, Sam. We need to talk. **_

_Is everything okay? Are you okay? _

_**I'm fine, Sam. **_

_Then what do we need to talk about? _

_**Us, Sam. We need to talk about us. **_

_Oh no. Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to upset you? Whatever I did I'm so sorry, even though I don't know what I did. _

_**Sam, calm down. It's not you, okay? Look, I'd rather do this in person instead of over the phone. Meet me at the Lima Bean in 10. **_

__The conversation ended with the click of button, neither of the boys saying good bye to the other since they knew how that conversation was going to end. _He's going to break up with me and I don't even know what I did. I had to of done something to cause this. _Sam pulled on his favorite red plaid shirt on top of a white tank top, letting it flow open at his sides. He picked up his backpack and pulled on his boots as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where he saw Ricky, his Dad, pulling on his own boots before he stood up and slid the chair back under the table. "Hey, Dad. Can you drop me off at the Lima Bean instead? I'm meeting Blaine there for coffee and I can walk from there to school.", asked the blonde as he slid on his jacket and picked up the man's jacket as he walked over to him. "Sure, kid. I'll drop you off there and then drop off the twins at school before going to work. Get the twins in the truck.", said his Dad as he put on his jacket and walked outside, soon followed by his three kids.

Sam buckled Stevie and Stacey into their car seats and shut the truck's back door before he slid into the passenger seat and placed his backpack on the floor in between his feet. His Dad got behind the wheel and shut the door as he started up the truck and drove down the road and turned onto the highway. "Thank you.", said Sam as he pulled a black beanie on over his blonde hair. "No problem, son. It's not that far away.", replied the man as he drove down the highway to Lima Bean. Sam turned around in his seat and kissed his little brother and sister on their heads before he got out of the truck and walked into the coffee shop. The blonde walked in and scanned the tables for his boyfriend, grinning when he spotted him at a table in the corner. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing a signature bow tie, sipping on his coffee as he looked around for the boy. Sam walked over to the table and sat his backpack on the floor before he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"You wanted to talk about us?", asked the blonde as he looked over at the boy and crossed his arms over his chest in defense. "Can I buy you something to drink, Sam? Maybe buy you a cookie?", asked Blaine as he took another sip from his coffee. "No, thank you. You're stalling. Come on, Blaine. What's going on?", asked Sam as he shifted positions in his chair, crossing his legs. "Sam, I really don't know how to say this. You know that weekend that we planned on going to the lake for our date and I told you I had to cancel because my Mom made plans with relatives? I lied, we had no plans or anything. I spent the weekend with Kurt instead and we did things.", explained Blaine as he continually turned his cup around and around. "You lied to me and canceled our date to be with Kurt? And what things did you do, Blaine? What did you do?", demanded Sam as he tried to choke back tears of anger and shock and sadness. There was so much hurt in his eyes that it killed the other boy inside. "Sam. I. I'm so sorry. But one thing led to another and we had sex.", explained Blaine as he continued spinning his cup.

"You. You had sex with your ex boyfriend? And you choose now to tell me? Blaine, how could you?! I tried to do everything right and always tried to keep you happy! But apparently that wasn't enough! Apparently I wasn't enough for you!", screamed Sam as he let the tears fall down his cheeks. He gave one last look at Blaine before he picked up his backpack and ran out of the coffee shop, not looking back as he ran onto the sidewalk and continued to run until his legs ached and his lungs burned. He reached the parking lot of William McKinley High School and wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued to walk to and up the front stairs. _Let's just put on a brave face and get through the day. _"Hey, man. Are you okay? You're not looking so good.", asked Puck as he came up and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. When Puck grabbed a hold of the blonde's chin and turned his head, forcing him to look into his eyes, was when Sam broke down and let himself cry. __


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Hey, Anderson!", called out Puck as he walked down the hall with his shoulders squared and his hands clenched into fists. People moved out of his way as if he had the plague, knowing very well not to get in his way when he was beyond his own control. Blaine closed his locker and looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on a fuming Puckerman, within second the black haired teen tore off down the hallway. But he was no match for a football player who was built like a truck, Puck grabbed a fistful of the boy's jacket and slammed him into the nearest locker, not caring who saw him do it. "W-What do you want, Puck?", stuttered out Blaine as he looked up at the teen with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. "You're a dead, man, Anderson. My boy is at the Nurse, he was clawing at his arms while he told me what happened between you two. Who gave you the right to do that to him?", demanded Puck as he added a little more pressure onto the boy, pressing him harder into the lockers.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Puck. What Kurt and I did just sort of happened, I never meant to hurt Sam.", said Blaine as he winced when he pressed harder into the lockers. "You hurt Sam the moment you jumped into bed with Hummel. Now, I'm going to hurt you.", said Puck as he slammed him into the locker again and drew back his fist. Before he had a chance to give the boy a black eye the bell rang above them and he had no choice but to release him. "Watch your back.", hissed out the mowhawk headed teen as he walked back down the hall to the Nurse's Office. Blaine heaved a sigh of relief and practically ran to his first period class so he wouldn't run into Puck again in the hall. The older teen walked into the Nurse's Office and over to the blonde boy, who was rubbing his now bandaged arms. "Is he okay, Nurse Ella?", asked Puck as he looked over at the woman. "He's doing just fine, Noah, he's a bit on the quiet side but he's doing fine. Just keep an eye on him to make sure that it never happens again, since he might use this as a way of relief from any stress.", explained Nurse Ella.

Sam would never admit this anybody but he loved the feeling of the pain that coursed through his arms as his nails tore at the flesh. "I'll keep an eye on him.", promised Puck as he sat down beside the boy in question. "I'm fine.", muttered Sam from the bed where he was sitting, his fingertips grazing over the bandages on his arms. "Come on, man. How about we just skip first period and go on out to the track to run some?", asked Puck as he held out his hand to the boy. "It'll do you some good, Samuel.", said Nurse Ella. Sam took the older teen's hand and let him haul him up from the bed and lead him out of the room. "Let's just do some laps, man. I'll lift Coach's radio and we'll plug it in outside and run to the music.", explained the mowhawk headed teen as he led Sam to the locker room. "Go grab the radio while I get changed.", said the blonde as he walked over to his locker and took out his gym bag before taking his clothes out of it. Puck went into Coach Beiste's Office and unplugged the radio, walking back to the row that the blonde was in just as he finished changing into his gym clothes. "Get changed, dude.", said Sam as he clapped the boy on the back, eager to get out onto the track and run until his legs burned.

"I. Can't. Breathe.", panted out the mowhawk headed teen as he followed the blonde boy into the hallway after they finished showering after their run. "Dude, it wasn't that bad. I wish I was still out there but Coach kicked us off.", explained Sam as he walked to his locker and grabbed his backpack and his English folder before he shut his locker and tucked the folder under his arm before he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "You lapped me, dude. Twice.", replied Puck as he walked down and opened his own locker before grabbing out his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "Sore loser. Can we switch classes, dude? Please? You go to English with Kurt and I'll go to Biology with Finn.", begged Sam as he leaned against the lockers. "No way. You kill Hummel in English and I'll clue Finn in so he can get rid of the body.", joked Puck as he grinned over at the boy. "Deal.", replied the blonde boy before they parted and went their separate ways to their classes.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam closed his English book and wrote his name on the top of the paper that his finished assignment was on before he slid his textbook into his backpack for the homework that was assigned for that night. He could feel a pair of eyes burning holes into his back so he turned around in his chair and caught the eyes of Kurt. "Got a problem, Hummel?", snapped the blonde before he turned back around in his seat and picked up the paper, he walked up to Mr. Kent's desk and handed the man the paper. He returned to his desk and propped his head up on his hand and clicked his fingers on his desk as he waited for the bell to ring. He slid his hand under the desk and felt a loose piece of metal bending under his fingertips, he continued to move the metal back and forth until it fell off into his hand. He brushed the tip of the metal across his fingertip and felt just how sharp it was. Sam closed his hand around the metal and slid it into his pocket for later when he needed it.

The bell rang out above them and everybody shot out of their seats and gathered up their books before they walked into the already crowded hallways. "Did I do something wrong, Samuel?", asked Kurt as he attempted to catch up with the boy. "I don't know, Kurt, did you? Better yet, why don't you go ask Blaine?", replied the blonde as he walked down the hallway to his locker, picking up his jacket and stuffing it into his backpack. The brunette was about to say something else when Puck came up and intercepted him, blocking his only way to get to the boy. "You better just keep walking, Hummel. Oh, and by the way, good luck with Finn when you get home.", said Puck as he slung his arm around the youngest boy's shoulders. "You told Finn?", whispered Sam as he closed his locker and held his backpack at his side. "Finn knows everything and he is not happy.", explained the mowhawk headed teen as he led the boy down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"I'm not very hungry, Puck. I'll meet you at Glee, okay?", asked Sam as he looked up at the older boy. Puck nodded and tightened his grip on him before he released him and walked into the cafeteria where he was soon joined by Finn. The blonde walked down the other hallway and into the closest bathroom, where he walked into one of the stalls and set his backpack down on the tile floor. He sat down on the floor beside his backpack and reached into the pocket of his jeans, taking out the piece of metal. _Just once, I won't do it again after this. _Sam rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and pressed the metal down onto the skin of his wrist before he slowly drug it across, enjoying the feeling of his skin splitting and his veins popping. The pain edged a little and it only encouraged him to do it again, so he added two more blood drawing lines to the first, one directly under the other. Blood ran down his arm in red trails and dripped down onto the tiles of the floor. Sam cleaned the blood off of his arms with paper towels and pressed the towel to his wrist until the bleeding stopped.


End file.
